


Old Man Connor

by IrisBagginsGrayson



Series: One Big Android Family [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Brothers AU, Caleb is RK900, Charlie is RK800-60, Connor feels cold/warmth, Connor was made to be a deviant, Family, Fluff, Gen, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisBagginsGrayson/pseuds/IrisBagginsGrayson
Summary: "I wish you would write a fic where our good boys have a good day out with Sumo in the park and everything is fine :)" - coralnoodleA fic about the three RK brothers: Connor, Charlie, and Caleb are having a walk in the park and just enjoying life. Just pure fluff.





	Old Man Connor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noodle_Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_Soup/gifts).



> Cory wanted a fluffy story, so here's a fluffy story! The boys have fun in a park during winter.
> 
> This fic is part of a 'verse by Cory (coralnoodle on Tumblr) and myself :D
> 
> And just an fyi, but Connor can feel heat and cold, as well as pain due to him having an advanced nervous system. Caleb and Charlie can feel it too, but as Connor mentions his temperature regulator isn't working correctly.

The park was relatively empty, the only occupants of it being some androids working, a few people jogging, and wild animals scattered around. The sun had barely begun rising, and the only proper light source came from the light posts by the path.

It was all so very…peaceful. Connor could feel a calm wash over him, a type of calm he hadn’t felt in a long while. It was a good and pleasant feeling, making every circuit in his body alive with a happy tingle.

_‘It’s so calm. Peaceful. Beautiful.’_

Fixing his glasses, Connor looked around with a small smile on his lips. Smiling had slowly become more natural, and now he always found something to smile about. Even on bad days. There was always the small things that made him happy. Like Sumo resting his head on Connor’s knee, or his family being excited over something.

Family. Connor never thought he’d actually end up having a family. He’d thought he’d always be a machine for CyberLife, just a tool for them to use. He’d never thought he’d grow and become alive, to live with people he loved and treasured. He never thought he’d _have_ something. It was…incredible. Incredible in a way Connor couldn’t properly describe.

The road to _getting_ a family hadn’t been easy, far from it. It had involved months of slowly breaking down the coding CyberLife had put in place, of slowly becoming what he was _supposed_ to be instead of what people _made_ him to be. It had taken months for him to finally realize he wasn’t a machine, wasn’t a tool, and instead that he was _alive_ and his own person. That he wasn’t designed to be just a machine.

That he was always meant to be a deviant

_^ Software Instability_

«Con! You OK there, old man?» Charlie said off to the side, a huge grin on his face as he waved his hands in front of Connor’s face. His mismatched eyes gleamed with the joy he got from teasing Connor. The younger RK800 always found glee in being a trickster.

And while Connor would never admit it out loud, he was very happy his brother found something that gave him joy, even if it came at the expense of Connor himself. He’d be able to suffer some dumb jokes.

It didn’t mean he wasn’t able to retaliate.

Connor knocked Charlie’s hand away gently while glaring at him. «Yes, Charlie. I’m just thinking.»

«It looked a lot like you were spacing out,» Caleb, who was currently kneeling on the ground petting Sumo, suddenly said. «You were unresponsive.»

«I was just thinking, don’t worry. I like going out during the early mornings,» Connor said calmly, sticking his hands in his pockets. He could already feel the cold begin to bite at his fingers, even if they hadn’t even been out for that long.

 _> Core temperature sinking_  
> Temperature regulator: malfunctioning ~~seek assistance~~  
> Internal biocomponents will get affected: 00:12:43  
> Seek ~~assistance~~ warmth

He really hated his malfunctioning temperature regulator. And he hated how it couldn’t be repaired nor replaced without having to disassemble him. He didn’t like being cold.

«You are cold,» Caleb observed, still perched on the ground with Sumo. «Your cheeks and nose are beginning to become blue. We should get home soon.»

«It’s fine,» Connor said with a wave of his hand. He knew very well it _wouldn’t_ be fine if he was out too long, but he’d never admit it out loud to his brothers. He didn’t want to get another «cold» (the last one had left him a miserable and sneezing mess), but he didn’t feel like going back home right now. He enjoyed the early mornings too much for that. «We won’t be out long.»

_> Core temperature sinking ~~seek assistance~~_

_‘Shut up you.’_

«You and your stubbornness,» Charlie said with a shake of his head, his green locks bouncing as he did. He’d gone with pure green hair today, instead of the pink and purple he had worn for the last week. It was one of the most fascinating things about Charlie, in Connor’s opinion. His brothers had developed so much, and Connor was so proud of them both.

«He is old and stubborn,» Caleb supplied from his spot on the ground, a small smile on his face. He was still petting Sumo, the dog in question making happy grunts as Caleb ran his fingers through the fur around his neck. «Just like Dad.»

«I’m _not_ old,» Connor retorted with an offended look, «I’m _just_ an older model. And I cannot believe you compared me to Dad. I am _not_ as stubborn as he is.»

«You kind of are, Connor,» Caleb said, not even bothering to look up at Connor. «You are old and stubborn and refuse to see when you need help. Just like Dad.»

«He’s right and you know it,» Charlie said with a gleeful grin. «Besides, you look like an old man. With the silver fox look and the glasses, you look really fuckin’ old.»

«And who’s idea was it to give me silver hair?» Connor responded, placing his hands on his hips. Charlie, ever the trickster, had dyed Connor’s hair silver while he’d slept, thinking it’d be funny. And it was, Connor had to admit. He would never say it aloud, but he did like the silver look. Which is what lead him to his current ‘silver fox’ look.

«You kept it, I didn’t force you to keep it,» Charlie said with a shrug, his sly grin ever present. He looked very much like a sly cat, in Connor’s opinion. A sly cat that had just knocked a glass off the kitchen counter. «So my point still stands.»

Connor only responded with a huff and stuck his hands back in his pockets. His hands were icy cold, which sent spikes of unpleasantness through his systems. He didn’t like the cold. At all. 

_> Temperature in limbs sinking_  
> Core temperature sinking  
> Nearing levels that will damage internal biocomponents in: 00:09:57  
> Slowing flow of Thirium to hands and feet  
> Seek ~~assistance~~ warmth before internal biocomponents get affected 

Stupid malfunctioning temperature regulator.

«Connor. You are cold, admit it,» Caleb said, his tone laced with a soft concern and care. How he had become the more responsible of the three, Connor would never know. He was the youngest, yet apparently he was better at taking care of himself than Connor and Charlie combined. «We should go home, before you get sick again. Last time you would not stop sneezing.»

«It was quite funny, especially with discovering how high Caleb could jump,» Charlie said with a light snicker. He jumped out of the way when Caleb swung at him with a loud «Ha!», his grin growing wider.

«Connor screeches loudly when he sneezes. It is…sudden,» Caleb defended indignantly, rising from his spot beside Sumo. «I don’t like the sound he makes.»

«I cannot control the sound I make when I sneeze,» Connor said, blinking in confusion at the two of them. He was _not_ loud. And besides, he was usually the one getting sick, not them.

«You sound like a dying fax machine when you sneeze, Con,» Charlie said, placing a hand on his hip. Charlie was grinning widely, clearly enjoying teasing them both.

«I do _not_ sound like a fax machine,» Connor protested with a pointed glare. «It’s just…a more metallic sound.»

«A fax machine,» Caleb and Charlie said in unison, Charlie with a wide grin and Caleb with a small but smug smile. They were unbearable, awful.

«I do _not_ ,» Connor said with a huff, but he had to force down a smile as he looked at them. They looked so happy, something that made Connor’s circuits light up with joy. He was incredibly happy to have them, to have all of his family. To feel like he belonged somewhere.

To be allowed to _be_.

_^ Software Instability_

«We are just joking with you, Connor,» Charlie said with a grin, poking a finger at Connor’s side. «But you do sound rather loud when you sneeze. I think you scared Detective Reed shitless at one point. That was a fun sight.»

«He jumped very high,» Caleb stated, looking rather happy himself. «It was very funny.»

Connor shook his head lightly as he listened to them go on a tangent, smiling at his two brothers. He was so happy to have them in his life, to have a family. He loved his family so much. Just thinking about his family filled his code with so much joy and love and appreciation.

He just loved them all so much.

«Hey, Connor,» Charlie said suddenly, pulling Connor away from his thoughts. «We should go home. Chloe texted me, she and Papa are coming over later, and apparently so are Markus and Uncle Carl.» 

«I was thinking of making a big family dinner,» Caleb said with a smile, a hand resting on Sumo’s head as the dog sat obediently by Caleb’s legs. «It has been a long time since we all had a family dinner together. I would very much like to have one today.»

«Plus, we gotta get you inside before Papa gets wind of you being too cold. He’ll scold us all, especially if you catch a cold,» Charlie supplied smugly, crossing his arms with a grin. Connor resisted the urge to stick out his tongue, and instead turned to Caleb with a soft smile.

«Of course,» Connor said as he stuck his hands deeper into his pockets. He didn’t want to admit to being cold, but the smug look from Charlie spoke millions. They both knew that he was well aware that he was cold, and that he agreed to go home _because_ he of it.

But he wouldn’t say it out loud.

«Come on, let’s go before Old Man Connor here turns into a popsicle,» Charlie said with a giggle, his whole face lighting up with a smug glee. And Connor knew exactly what he had to do.

With a small grin, Connor pulled his brother close to him with one arm, while he used the other to ruffle his hair. Charlie squeaked loudly, struggling in Connor’s arms. «Leave my hair alone you heathen!» Charlie squeaked, his voice high pitched and embarrassed.

«You keep teasing me, so this is what you get,» Connor said, straining to hold his younger brother still in his arms. And Caleb’s snorting laughter only further motivated Connor to continue with his little torture. «If you promise to stop with the age jokes, I will attempt not to mess with your hair.»

«Fine! Let- Let me go Connor! It tick- tickles!» Charlie squeaked, still struggling in Connor’s arms, even if he knew the attempt at getting out was futile. While Connor might be older and more damaged, he was still stronger. Charlie stood no chance.

«Good,» Connor said with a grin as he let his brother go, and Charlie would’ve fallen to the ground had Connor not held onto his arm. «Now, we should go home so we can prepare the house for our family.»

Charlie only huffed in agreement as he attempted to fix his hair to no avail. It was currently standing in every direction, his curls refusing to be tamed. Caleb, on the other hand, was still snorting with laughter. He attempted to stifle it behind his hand, but it didn’t stop the laughter.

He loved his brothers, so much. Even if they made bad jokes and teased him at every opportunity.

Connor loved his family, and he vowed to always love them.

Nothing could ever stop him from loving them.

It was his family, after all.

His wonderful family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! It was fun to write, especially with exploring their characters. I just love these characters, and this whole 'verse. 
> 
> And if you're curious, "Dad" is Hank, and "Papa" is Elijah Kamski. The boys live with Hank, but they visit their Papa often. Chloe is their oldest sister (in this 'verse she's RK100), and Markus is their oldest brother (he is, after all, RK200). The boys love their family so much.
> 
> Hopefully in the future I can write more fics for this 'verse. Especially featuring the two last brothers, Bran (RK900-80), and Cowan (RK800-61). 
> 
> And hey, if you want to talk to me about this 'verse, my Tumblr is that-one-strange-geek, and I'm always happy to talk about this AU. Cory and I also have a Discord, if you want to talk to us and our little server :D
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
